PTA Undertale (coz why not)
by quartzyy
Summary: [Discontinued] PTA Undertale is my aesthetic therefore I am going to write a fan fiction about it, so here ya go. Inspired by the one-shots by UndiscoveredSpecies (By the way, awesome job! This is my absolute favorite story ever!). If you enjoy the story I’ll keep updating it! Hope you like it :) 100% clean.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

Frisk had to be the most determined child Sans had ever met. Yet all of that determination had been drained from their small features in that moment they had come home from school. Their shoulders trembled as their muffled cries were silenced by their knees. Their sadness was barely noticeable, but it made all the difference to Sans.

They looked up at him as he brushed their hair from their face. "You gonna fill me in, kiddo?" he asked, worry creeping into his tone.

"I don't want to talk about it," they replied, once again resuming their position of their head in their knees.

He soon realized a large bruise covering their left leg. They still had scars from the numerous fights they had been in underground, but this new injury had appeared only after they had come home from school.

Sans's eyes went dark. What - or WHO - had hurt the child so badly? They had gone through death after painful death to bring monsters to the Surface in peace; no human, especially Frisk, deserved the torture they had endured, yet humans still seemed to have almost no respect for the ambassador.

A trail of tears followed a drop of blood down their other leg. The source of the blood, Sans found, was their right arm.

"Frisk, kid, you're not okay," he acknowledged. "What happened?"

They sat up straighter, folding their hands neatly in their lap for a moment before immediately beginning to fidget with their sweater.

"I was getting my books out of my locker and then a couple of human boys started making fun of me," they explained, sniffling. "They pinned me up against my locker and told me they'd hurt me if I didn't fight them." They sniffed again and wiped away a tear.

"And you didn't fight anyone," he put the pieces together quickly. Frisk would never dare to hurt anyone; it didn't matter how horrible they were.

They nodded. "A teacher came by and saw us," they said.

"She gave 'em what they deserved?" he asked.

"No, she didn't. She blamed me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Keep Close the Things You Hold Dear**

Sans couldn't believe his (nonexisting) ears. How could a teacher blame Frisk for being picked on? It definitely wasn't their fault. Teachers were supposed to help in a situation, as far as he knew from only being on the Surface for a short while. Frisk seemed so upset and he wanted to help, but he didn't know how.

He pulled them into a hug and they buried their face in his hoodie. "I'll figure something out, I promise," he assured the child.

When he pulled away, they said, "Thanks, Sans." It was almost a whisper, but he heard it, and that was all that mattered.

"No problem, kiddo. Hey, you have any homework tonight?" he asked.

They shook their head.

"Want me to bring you back to Tori's early then?" They hesitated a minute, as if trying to find the right words.

"Is it okay if I stay here awhile?" Frisk asked.

"Sure," he replied. He didn't tell them, but he knew them well enough to know why they wanted to stay over - they didn't want Toriel to see they had been crying. She could always tell when there was something wrong; mother's intuition, Sans guessed. He assumed they didn't want to get him in trouble, either, as Toriel would probably automatically place the blame on him. They probably didn't want her to worry, either.

Frisk was too nice.

He plopped into a sleeping position on the couch as they turned the TV on. He pretended to sleep every time they looked over at him.

He didn't know why he didn't want to sleep - he loved being lazy. Maybe he just wasn't tired. Maybe he felt as if something would happen to Frisk if he let his guard down.

He didn't quite know why, but they had never let him get hurt, so he didn't want to let them down, either. He wasn't about to just give up on the very human that gave him - and the rest of the Underground - hope.

His laziness overcame him, however.

There was a short dream, almost blending with the memories Sans pushed to the back of his mind, almost forgotten. A strange but recognizable monster appeared.

The monster slurred out a noise that sounded almost alien until Sans remembered something. It wasn't even a fully-formed thought, but suddenly gears clicked and the noise formed words.

"Things will only get worse from here," said the monster. "Brace yourself. Keep close the things you hold dear."

Suddenly the monster turned almost liquid, like black slime.

"Keep close the things you hold dear," it repeated. And then it melted away, leaving Sans in the emptiness of his dream, trying to find meaning to what he had just heard.

 **And done!! Yayz!! I hope you guys are liking the series so far! I've been getting really good reviews, so I think the next chapter will be out pretty soon! I'm still trying to find some ideas to put into my story, so if you guys have suggestions, shoot! This is my first story on here, and your support really helps! Thanks for reading the first two chapters and see you in Chapter 3!**

 **SD OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ghostly Advice

Frisk's POV (3rd Person)

Frisk nervously wandered the halls of their school. They were lost in thought, paying little to no attention to anything around them. The thought had crossed their mind no less than a hundred times whether the bullies would strike again. They were scared to death — how would they handle themselves?

Their eyes wandered to the bruise on their knee. They weren't sure they'd be able to avoid the boys with their fists and their insults, or the teacher, with her menacing stare and false accusations.

Still, they were determined as ever.

"Chin up, FriskyBitz! It's not like they could kill you," a familiar voice ripped them from their thoughts.

Frisk watched as a pale figure with rosy cheeks appeared in front of them.

"Chara!" they cried excitedly.

The ghost laughed. "You forget I'm your conscience, your soul. I'm always here, you just couldn't see me 'till now, silly."

"...Am I worrying too much?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Frisk let the words sink in. They were being paranoid.

"You're right," they replied, "I've been through worse."

Chara straightened their sagging shoulders and lifted their chin. "Those boys are idiots, anyway. Do you see now why I hated humanity so much?"

They nodded, although they couldn't drive themselves to hate anyone. They only felt pity for the bullies, knowing they probably felt bad about themselves.

"What do I do if they come back?" they couldn't help but ask.

"You fight back, show them you're not afraid."

They had expected that answer.

"Rightttt, but you won't, correct? Because you're such a pacifist," Chara answered for them.

Frisk shrugged. It was true.

"Don't worry about it too much, Frisky. If something happens, I can always give you the [ACT] options."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

With that, Chara disappeared as quickly as they had materialized.

Frisk sighed and opened their locker.

Suddenly, they felt a cold hand grip their sweater. The bullies had come back.

Hey everyone!! Finished another chapter! Sorry, I'll be a bit sluggish with updates, but I'm trying my best to come up with new plot ideas for chapters in the near future. I really hope you guys are liking the story so far, because I'm really enjoying writing it!! 

This chapter I based off the headcanon that Chara isn't necessarily "evil," and instead serves as Frisk's ghost companion since the Underground. I like sassy Chara, ok? Ok.

Thanks for reading and lemme know if there's anything I can make better!!


	4. Chapter 4: Protection

Frisk's POV (3rd Person)

"Hey, Monster Lover!"

The simple sentence took a minute to register. Frisk could feel their body shaking. Their palms were greased with sweat. Their heart pounded in their chest.

"Why do you hang around them so much?" the boy holding them up stared them down with a glare of disgust.

"T-they're my family..."

"Tch, monsters aren't family! Why do you care so much about those freaks, anyway?"

Another boy snickered behind him. "'Cause she is one. She's a freak."

"He's a she?" The bigger boy turned, confused. "It's obviously a boy, idiot! Don't you have eyes?"

"Whatever. It still shouldn't be here. It should be back underground, where it belongs. And it can take those filthy monsters with it!" the one in back yelled.

Frisk fought back tears.

"P-please...you're hurting me..." they begged.

"That's the idea, dummy!" the big one spat.

"Aren't you gonna fight back!? They all fight back at some point," one yelled.

"N-no," they replied. "The monsters taught me that...that I should never fight back."

"You can't possibly think those doofuses are your-"

"HEY!"

Everyone whipped around.

A girl who looked a few years older than Frisk stood before them. She had messy blonde hair which was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a red leather jacket, the same bright red as her cherry-colored glossed lips. She had on ripped jeans that didn't look like they had been made that way. She wore black combat boots and had an angry green stare.

"What is wrong with you?!" she boomed.

"Let's bounce, boys!" the big one yelled to his cohorts. The boys all scattered in different directions, leaving Frisk sprawled on the floor. They couldn't keep back their tears anymore.

"Hey, it's okay," the girl was kneeling in front of them now, gazing at them with worried green eyes that looked an awful lot like Toriel's famous 'worried mom' look. A wave of nostalgia washed over them.

They wiped a tear. "Thank you..." they whispered.

"No need to thank me. My little brother is in their little group. I hate his guts for joining them. We've had a rivalry going since school started," she explained.

"Gosh darn it! I didn't introduce myself, did I? 'Name's Amy. And you?"

"I'm Frisk," they said. "But...be careful if you're going to be around me a lot. They'll pick on you, too."

"Whatever. I think monsters are awesome. Wish I was one," she smiled.

They let out a soft laugh. "That would make you my first human friend...well, ever."

"Really?"

They nodded.

"Well, I'm honored. Hey, if they come back, just yelp. I'll be there soon enough. I can't have you getting hurt, if we're gonna end prejudice against your family," Amy said, wiping the last of their tears. Frisk smiled, giving her a huge hug.

When they let go, she pulled a crumpled-up piece of paper from her jacket pocket.

PTA MEETING WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 4TH AT 7PM.

"Get one of them to come. Maybe even two. The more, the merrier," Amy told them. "My dad's going. He likes monsters, too. If they just ask, he'll stand up for us. Put an end to all this. In the meantime, my brother's gonna be grounded for a year when my dad hears he's been picking on you, Frisk."

They gave her a small smile.

"Be careful."


	5. Chapter 5: The PTA Meeting

Sans's POV

Sans walked down the seemingly endless hallway, staring ahead of him as if the future itself were his enemy. In this case, it pretty much was. He knew what was coming —— and it wouldn't be good.

He glanced at the doors he passed, finding one on his left with a yellow plaque on the top. Etched into it was 'Room 106'.

Underneath it was a piece of paper taped to the window.

PTA Meeting Room, it read, almost screaming in the skeleton's mind.

He turned the doorknob slowly.

For Frisk, he thought. I'm doing this for Frisk.

"You must be Sans," said a deep, manly voice. The owner of the voice was a bulky man with broad shoulders and a wide, toothy grin. He had a bit of a tan, not quite dark, but definitely not light, either.

Behind him stood the girl in the combat boots.

It was Amy, no doubt. The girl who saved his kid.

"Uh, yeah. Heya," he said, shaking the man's meaty hand.

"I hope we can be friends. It would be better if we stuck up for monsters as a team. Diana absolutely hates them," he explained, lowering his voice a little.

The girl pushed her way to her father's side, holding out her hand for him to shake as well. "I'm Amy," she said, "Frisk's friend."

Oh yes, Frisk had told him all about this girl. They seemed to think she was some sort of superhero.

"Nice to officially meet ya," Sans replied, shaking her hand as well.

She leaned over to whisper in his nonexistent ear. "You might want to sit next to us. Linda is going to make sure your time here are the worst moments of your life."

He nodded understandingly. Having dealt with every horrible person under the sun, how bad could these women really be?

Oh boy, he was in for a real treat.

"Listen up, everyone!" a woman said, tapping a glass with a spoon at the head of the table as everyone began to take their seats. She had a short brown bob —— though not nearly as messy as Frisk's —— and piercing brown eyes that seemed to stare straight into Sans's soul. She wore a black shirt underneath a dark purple denim jacket. Her skirt was white and tight around her legs, going down to just above her knees.

Sans already had a bad feeling about this lady.

"My name is Diana, for those of you who are new." She smiled, but it seemed forced. "Welcome to the second PTA meeting of the semester."

At that moment she looked around the room and her gaze fell immediately on Sans, her smile fading away as quick as it had appeared. Her eyes glared daggers at him from across the room.

"We're very happy to have you all here," she said, though this woman —— Diana —— did not seem at all happy that a monster was in a room with her.

Diana went over a few standard school issues —— such as funding the arts program, the upcoming school play, dress code, et cetera —— until finally she got to the 'bullying' section of her speech.

"Have any of your children experienced this problem in our school? I personally have not heard of anything happening as of this year, but school policy says that we need to make sure of this," she said, feigning the sympathy that Sans could see she obviously did not possess.

His hand shot straight up in the air.

Diana recoiled in shock; not from the fact that his kid had been bullied, but more from the fact that the skeleton could move.

"Really?" She asked him, resting her head in her palms, elbows sitting now on the table. "Do tell."

"You might know my kid, Frisk" —— everybody except for Amy and her father flinched —— "from around the school. Yeah, that kid. Don't act like you care, I know you don't. They've been receiving some bad treatment from some boys in the higher grades," he explained.

Diana sighed. "Well, now that that's over with, we can move on to—"

"I'M NOT DONE, DIANA." Sans found himself slamming his bony hands onto the table, his eye socket flickering a menacing shade of light blue.

Diana stared at him in shock. Finally, she laid her hands neatly on top of the table, then almost instantly clenched them into fists. She was on her last nerve with this skeleton monster.

"I would like you to leave, sir," she said, her voice dripping with venom. She never stopped staring him down as he stood up.

"No one hurts my kid, do you hear me?! No one," he spat back. "I know you don't care, because I'm a monster from the Underground, and you think I don't belong here. Frisk would tell you that we belong here as much as anybody else, and that's why they're getting hurt! You won't do anything to help, just because I'm a little different from you. Well, you're the worst one I've met, and I hope my kid never runs into you!"

With that, he teleported away.

A/N: Hey everybody! This chapter was a bit longer than expected, but I'm really happy with how it came out! Daily reminder: this story is also on , so if you have friends that love Undertale and don't have Wattpad, they can read it too!! Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, I have another story I have to write now and I am a lazy piece of trash, anyway, suggestions comments. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Storytelling

"Sans!"

Frisk threw their arms around the skeleton excitedly.

"Did it go well?" they asked.

Sans shrugged. He couldn't just say no. "Not great, but not terrible, either. What did I miss?"

They stared at him with a disappointed look. He knew they hated when he changed the subject.

"Fine, I'll tell ya. It's impossible to keep things from you, isn't it?" he chuckled softly, ruffling their hair.

"Yep!" they replied, climbing onto the couch. They dangled their legs in anticipation, desperate to hear the story.

"Well, I walked into the room, and guess who was the first person to say hello?"

"Who?"

"Amy's dad."

"Was she there, too?"

"She sure was. They both introduced themselves and warned me," he explained.

"Warned you? About what?" Frisk asked, their features now sparkling with curiosity.

"The mean ladies," he said.

They gasped. "Mean ladies! I hope you didn't say that to their faces."

"Um, well, I'm getting to that part," Sans said, hoping they wouldn't be angry at him.

To his relief, they didn't seem mad.

"They told me the lady named Diana was a jerk, and I should be careful," he explained, making motions with his skeletal hands to make the story more interesting.

"Was she?"

"I guess you could say that. Anyway, after that the meeting started. The lady named Diana was at the opposite side of the table that I was. She was standing in front of a white board, kinda like the ones you use in school."

Frisk sat for a moment, trying to create a picture of the room in their mind. Sans continued.

"She talked about some normal stuff, like the art program, the school play, things like that," he said matter-of-factly.

"What happened next?"

"Long story short, she was giving me the evil eye the entire time. I started telling everybody about the boys picking on you."

"I don't like where this is going. Does this story have a happy ending?"

"Depends on how you look at it," he replied.

"Oh no! Did she yell at you?" they asked him, starting to become a little worried for him.

"She actually cut me off so I couldn't finish. I...I kinda started it. I yelled at her first," he admitted, hanging his head in shame.

"Saaaaans! I told you not to!"

"No, you told me not to hurt anybody. You didn't say anything about yelling."

Frisk paused for a minute. "Still!!! That's mean!"

"Maybe it is, but I wanted to blast her into oblivion then and there. You told me not to."

"Fine, fair enough. What happened after that?"

"She asked me to leave, and I yelled at her for not doing anything because you're different from everybody just because you have monsters for family, and then I left," he finished guiltily.

"You were right. It could've gone better," Frisk stated.

"Sorry, kiddo. I did what I could."

"It's not your fault you're a skeleton." They said it with optimism, like they liked him better as a monster than if he were human. "I think Miss Diana was the real monster in the room."

Sans laughed. "You're right there. Hey, I think I'm gonna go take a nap."

"But it's bedtime!" Frisk laughed.

"Then you're gonna come nap too! Let's nap all night!"

They laughed as he hoisted them onto his shoulders and brought them into their room for the night.

"Night, Sleepyhead," Sans said as he tucked them into bed.

"Night, Lazybones."


End file.
